Seeking Talented Writers: Building New DCU
by Broken Ben
Summary: In order to create a DC universe controlled by the fans, applications are now being accepted by anyone willing to work for the FFDCU  Fan Fiction DC Universe ! Read the story to get more details.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Broken Ben. Now that the introduction is out of the way, let me explain what you're reading right now.

I want to start my own network of semi-connected fanfiction stories involving different characters in the DC universe. There will be several stories involved, and I can't write them all… which is why I'm now recruiting. I will take applications from any writer on the site willing to help build the universe. Now, here's how it will work. I want to have no more than 52 stories in progress at any given time. If you have an idea for a story you want to do, let me know in either a review or a PM.

There are only two entries filled right now. They are "Man of Steel" (being written by me, and will be updated very soon) and "Flash" (also me).

That leaves us with up to 50 potential openings. You can submit any story idea for any character you want, just give me a heads up first, and I'll let you know if your idea will work or not. Feel ABSOLUTELY free to make changes in your character's universe. That's the whole point of this project; to make an even better DCU, controlled by the fans. You can make any changes to any character that you see fit, my only request is that if your change is really major, run it by either me or sorahart, who has agreed to be an editor, so that we can tell you if that change works with other things going on in the universe.

Obviously to maintain some cohesion between different stories, there needs to be some editorial work. I will work as an editor, as well as sorahart, and anyone else who wants to can as well. When a new chapter for any story is finished, submit it the editors via the DocX program on this site (everyone involved in this project will establish DocX connections). We won't make any major changes to your work; we'll just read it over to make sure your story doesn't go against anything else in another story.

When you publish a story for this universe, you must make it clear in either the title or summary that it fits in with the FFDCU project (Fan Fiction DC Universe) to avoid confusion. For example; Wonder Woman: Origins (FFDCU) or something of the sort.

Feel free to submit any idea you want. I do encourage the use of obscure characters, although big-name heroes are also happily accepted. When a story is finished, that will create an opening for a new story within the FFDCU, so don't worry if you don't make the cut the first time, there might be a place for you later!

If you're interested in writing for this universe, let me know in either a review or a PM, also stating what you'd like to write. This is a new DCU controlled by the fans, made how we want it to be! Don't hesitate to participate! I will update this later with an updated list of selected stories. I hope to see submissions from all of you soon!

-Broken Ben


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is a list of the current members of the FFDCU project, and what stories they have signed on to write.

"Azrael: Sword of Purity" – sorahart

"Green Arrow" – sorahart

"Catwoman" – sorahart

"Green Lantern" – Guardian 001

"Young Justice" – Guardian 001

"Batman Beyond" – Litra

"Constantine" – LordFrieza

"Power Girl" – LordFrieza

"Nightwing" – LordFrieza

"Arkham" – theamerican91

"Batman" – theamerican91

"Aquaman" – maineaj

"Deadman" - maineaj

"Doctor Fate" – maineaj

"Man of Steel" – Broken Ben

"The Flash" – Broken Ben

"Supergirl" – Broken Ben

"Blue Beetle" – justanotherdrone

"Doom Patrol" - justanotherdrone

**Note: All stories will be started/updated at the writer's convienience, there is no set deadline by which their works must be created, as creativity cannot be rushed. Sorahart, for instance, has notified me that he will not be starting any of his FFDCU fics until he has completed some of his already ongoing stories.**

There are also some currently unconfirmed titles/writers, so I will keep everything posted as events move along. There are currently 19 confirmed FFDCU stories, which means that there are currently 33 slots open for potential stories. That means submissions are still open, so don't be afraid to join the project now!

The author justanotherdrone has notified me that while he will work on his assigned fics, he will happily hand over the reins of his stories "Blue Beetle" and "Doom Patrol" to anyone else who wants them, so if you wish to write either of these stories, send him a message.

So those are the standings for now, and if you still wish to join the FFDCU project, send a review or PM! I hope to see more of you all as this project continues to grow.

-Broken Ben


End file.
